


Ring My Bell

by Le_Bilboquet



Category: Bravely Default (Video Game) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ableism, Alternis is being a pinning third wheel still, Angst, Comedy, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, First Person Narration, I tagged Rindea but the focus is mainly on the platonic relationship between the brothers, Mental Illness, Modern AU, More tags to be added, Ringabel and Alternis are identical twins, Short term memory loss, Twin AU, but it is there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:08:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Bilboquet/pseuds/Le_Bilboquet
Summary: Hello there, my name is Ringabel and I'm a pretty great guy, with the perfect life: the absolute freedom to do anything I want everyday, including spoiling my beautiful girlfriend, and helping my little brother overcome his awkwardness. Because where would they be without me holding it all together?The name's Ringabel, by the way! But I must tell you right now, I am taken, and I love my beautiful girlfriend!
Relationships: Alternis Dim & Ringabel, Edea Lee/Ringabel
Kudos: 5





	Ring My Bell

No matter what anyone said, 'Where the Fairy Flies' was a ridiculously flawless cinematic masterpiece, from the writing to the actor's play, down to the lighting and hairdresser! To the point where I was positively certain that there must be a conspiracy at play that in 45 years of airing, it had never gotten any award. Every day, at the same hour I was hooked, and today was no different: to think that the young Airy could have murdered her own husband for money!? How unprecedented of a twist! I would have never guessed how cruel such a beautiful woman could be. Of course, it was common knowledge that the actor playing Ouroboros wanted to leave the series (he was turning 70 after all, quite the honor to play in Where the Fairy Flies for 40 years if you ask me), so such an arc was necessary, but still, what a splendid way to write him off, with class and dignity!

I was still weeping in shock and awe as I heard the door open behind me.

“Already?” I asked, surprised, glancing at the hour display on the TV. 12:03

“Yeah.” Alternis said simply, setting down a plate of eggs, sunny side up, before me. “My finals are coming up so I will be studying all afternoon.” Well, color me surprised, I'd have never thought possible for my brother to study any more than he already did.

“You're never gonna guess,” I couldn't stop myself from starting, “So it turns out that the one who murdered Ouroboros was in fact--”

“-- was in fact Airy?” Alternis completed my sentence, flatly, looking distractedly at the tv as the ending song was starting.

It took me a moment to register. “Wait, did you watch today's episode?” My brother? Watching 'Where the Fairy Flies'? What kind of nonsense was that?

Alternis took his usual irritated (and quite irritating) voice to reply. “Of course not. That show is a drivel and I swear you're losing braincells to it every day.” Ah, this was a lot more in character of him, now, at least. “I've only been subjected to a few snippets due to you watching it every single day, but it was still obvious that Airy was a villain.”

“Excuse-me, but, obvious?” No it wasn't. I was fooled and I watch the show every single day!

“You can't get any more on the nose with her acting.” he grimaced. “I saw that one part where she was in that shady avenue or something, and bought something she hid under her coat. That was like two weeks ago, did that 'arc' really last that long?”

“Well, they did suspect his ex wife first... I mean, why would the newest, youngest wife murder him? They were only just married, what would she marry a man and murder him the night of their wedding! If she hated him, why didn't she just _not_ marry him!”

“Hm, because of the money?”

Oh, that made sense. Ouroboros had been duly established as a billionaire, and now I remembered there was this whole episode based on her buying this super expensive brooch, so she did enjoy his money. I had to concede my loss, but in my defense, keeping track of characters motivations was never my forte, I just let character deduce the truth on their own. Another brillance of Where the Fairy Flies: how the writing would give you false leads, and drown the hints. Not that Alternis would ever know anything about good writing.  
“See? You're losing braincells.” His fist knocking on my head dragged me out of my reveries. What a way to treat your older brother!

“My braincells are fine.” I shot back, reaching for the meds he'd laid down with the plate. “He said: having something to follow day after day is good, remember?” No matter what Alternis thought, I was proud to tune in every day to the channel on the same hour! I didn't even need the recap to know exactly where the story left off!

“Don't you have anything better to focus on than a soap-opera for old ladies?” He threw my crossword magazine at my face.

“Where the Fairy Flies is not for old ladies!” I said, outraged, blocking the book. “Would an old lady enjoy a fine, rich and enthralling story about beautiful people in dramatic relationships with some steamy romantic action? Well, she might, if she has exquisite tastes. Culture is not a matter of age after all.”

“I'm not gonna argue about this again.” Alternis grunted as he turned away.

“Wait,” I said without thinking. He stopped. “Can't we eat together for once?” Ow, I hated how my voice cracked suddenly. How embarassing!

“Ugh, no. I have work to do, I told you, my finals are coming up.” And just like that, he was gone. I cringed. I knew his studies were important, and demanding, but what was half an hour to eat with his brother? Test or not, we barely ever did anything together anymore, I was getting bored! And lonely. But mostly bored.

I glanced at the tv as I heard a new jingle: something came up that I couldn't recognize. I could feel something wasn't right, but what was-- Oh? After Where the Fairy Flies always came End Layer! Did they cancel it? What a shame, this was such a good serie too. People on the internet whined about it, but I couldn't remember what it was for. I liked it though, the main actress was, ah, incredibly charming. Oh well, why not watch that new one, then, it had some cute actresses too... Ah, I should be careful not to bring that up to Edea this time. I'm pretty sure she got jealous that one time. Yes, talking about the story would definitely be the better call. I took my journal out and started taking notes about it.  
Alternis came back a few minutes later to retrieve my empty plate.

“Oh, Alternis, you'll never guess what happened in Where the Fairy Flies today!” I said excitedly. I knew he was not into this show (his loss, really), but maybe that incredible twist would sway him o--

“Airy was the one who killed Ouroboros, I know.” Wait, what? How did he know? The surprise might have been obvious on my face, because he completed naturally: “We just had this conversation, Ringabel, like twenty minutes ago.”

Oh. Well, typical me, glad to see I had my priorities in order and already mentioned it. This was an important thing to mention after all. “Fair enough. I suppose this didn't make you want to binge the show?”

“This show has thirty years of content!” Alternis squeaked. “No one has that much time to lose in their day but you.”

“I know, I am blessed to be able to partake in the finest of modern culture everyday.” I said, geturing wildly to the TV. “Speaking of which, they cancelled End Layer.”

“Did they?” He replied, not looking truly interested for an answer. I swear, he was so hard to make conversation with. Why wasn't he ever choosing the conversation topic! Didn't he realize how hard it was for me to carry it everytime!

“This one is brand new, you could watch it with me and not need to catch up on anything -except this episode of course. It's about this one princess--”

“My finals, Ringabel. I don't have time for this.” And just like that, he was gone again with his empty plates.

Well that was his loss. He was the one copped up with his books and “studies”, while I could entertain myself watching tv all day! Although I had to say, as his older brother, I couldn't help but worry for his personal enrichment. Learning was great, but that was literally everything he did: that and being at school or at the garage. Work and studies, all day, everyday, no TV, and no friends. I'm not sure he even played games on his computer anymore. One day, I should definitely drag him to a therapist, or even just a party: this couldn't be healthy, now could it?

Oh, but maybe if I told him about today's twist on Where the Fairy Flies, it'd make him his day! Maybe he'd even come watch tv for a bit? We could eat something too, it's was a quarter to 2PM, he must've forgotten to cook. Good thing end layer had just finished, I thought as I jumped to my feet to go knock on his door.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be quite new for me, I'm not used to writing in first person and make quick, rapid-fire chapters, but here we go for a new multichapter fic! This one is probably going to be the longest one yet, so please stick around!


End file.
